Retrouvailles Nocturnes
by Lilyssy
Summary: Lorsque les grands esprits se rencontrent... B&B, Oneshot


Retrouvailles Nocturnes

Catégorie : Bones

Statut : Complete

Date : Mars 2007

Genre : One Shot, Romance (B&B)

Saison, spoilers : Saison 1

Résumé : Quand les grands esprits se rencontrent...

Disclaimer : Bones (univers, personnages...) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur bones. C'est relativement cours, il ne s'y passe pour ainsi dire pas grand chose (je parle en terme d'action) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même/

Dédicace à Vanessa, qui m'a fait découvrir cette série et ce couple.

Edit de Novembre 2012 : J'ai récemment relu cette fiction et en voici une version corrigée.

oxoOoxo

((Lifehouse : All in All))

Dehors, la nuit était tombée sur la ville. Les immeubles s'étaient illuminé depuis déjà quelques heures et certaines personnes étaient encore à leur travail. La population du jour allait laisser place aux personnes de la nuits. Les premiers établissements ouvriraient dans quelques heures.

Dans l'immeuble du FBI, le Dr Temperence Brennan venait de terminer son rapport écrit de la dernière enquête dont ils avaient eu la charge. Une fois encore, elle avait travailler des heures sur la victime, et elle, Booth et son équipe avaient mis derrière les barreaux un nouveau criminel.

Elle posa son stylo, et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds foncés. Elle jeta un regard sur les feuilles blanches remplies d'une écriture bleue et fine. Elle le relit, corrigea les rares fautes et referma le dossier en poussant un soupir de soulagement... Cette enquête avait vraiment été difficile. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'heures de travail, de fausses pistes, d'interrogatoires… Elle n'avait que peu dormi les nuits précédentes, et une soirée de repos chez elle lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle releva alors les yeux, et vit Booth assis en face d'elle à son bureau. Lui aussi venait de terminer son rapport, et commençait juste sa relecture. Temperence l'observa. Cela faisait… Six mois. Six mois qu'ils travaillaient quotidiennement ensemble. Au début, elle avait éprouvé de l'exaspération envers son coéquipier. Maintenant … C'était assez différent. Cependant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Les sentiments et les relations avec les vivants n'étaient pas son genre, et identifier un sentiment était pour elle impossible. On lui avait souvent fait la remarque – Booth le premier – qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments. Du moins, qu'elle ne faisait pas preuve de délicatesse avec les familles des victimes.

Elle le reconnaissait maintenant. Au début, elle avait du mal à ne pas exposer tous les détails aux familles, elle voulait qu'ils sachent dans quelles conditions celui ou celle qu'ils chérissaient avait perdu la vie. Mais Booth lui avait expliqué, que parfois, la vérité dans ses moindre détails n'étaient pas nécessaire. Au fil des enquête, la jeune anthropologue s'était faite à la chose.

Booth dut sentir son regard sur lui, car il releva les yeux et son regard sombre croisa les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, qui les rebaissa automatiquement. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal à l'aise quand ils n'étaient plus dans le cadre d'une enquête ? Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec Seeley, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans un cadre tout sauf professionnel.

Booth ferma son dossier et se leva. Brennan en fit de même, et tous les deux se croisèrent, sur la route du bureau du chef du service à qui ils devaient remettre leurs rapports.

-« Vous avez enfin fini votre rapport ? » demanda Temperence à Seeley.

-« Pourquoi 'enfin' ? « demanda Booth.

-« Enfin ? J'ai dit 'enfin' ? » demanda la jeune anthropologue comme si de rien était.

-« Oui, vous avez dit 'enfin' »

-« Oh désolée, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. » dit simplement Brennan. Elle avait dit « enfin » car elle l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui lui avait sembler durer une éternité… Elle devait faire plus attention aux termes qu'elle employait. Sinon, le jeune homme pourrait commencer à se poser des questions…

Booth hôcha simplement la tête, et tous deux déposèrent leurs rapport au chef du service et rejoignirent leur bureau respectif. Temperence commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle enfila son manteau après avoir éteint son ordinateur, et vérifia qu'elle avait bien ses clés et son porte feuille. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle quitta le bâtiment et s'engagea sur le parking. A nouveau elle allait passer la soirée seule dans son petit appartement. C'était une solitaire de nature, mais il était vrai que cela commençait à lui peser. Elle savait que si elle voulait sortir, elle pouvait contacter Angela, mais elle avait consience que cette dernière lui parlerait encore de sa soit-disante attirance pour Booth, dont la jeune femme commençait de plus en plus à prendre conscience. Mais elle ne mêlait jamais travail et vie privée, Et puis, c'était Booth… Elle le trouvait exaspérant, et… exaspérant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas trouver d'autres qualificatifs pour son coéquipier ? Oh si elle en avait d'autres. Comme… 'très mystérieux' 'très sarcastique' 'très exaspérant' 'très drôle' 'très sexy'… Tout chez Booth était 'très'… Mais elle se rendait soudain compte que ce qui était surtout 'très active' 'très gênante' 'très incompréhensible' 'très plaisante' et à la fois 'très dérangeante' c'était l'attirance qu'elle avait pour Booth…

-« Bones ! Brennan ? »

Une voix derrière elle. Une voix ? Tiens c'est curieux elle ne savait pas que dans le pays de ses pensées il y avait d'autres voix que la sienne. Elle s'arrêta alors et se retourna, elle vit Booth devant elle, il semblait avoir couru, sans doute pour la rattraper. Brennan le regarda… Oui 'très sexy' !

-« Vous allez bien Bones ? »

-« Ne m'appelez pas Bones, combien de fois vous l'ai-je dit déjà ? » demanda l'enthropologue plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou de la taquinerie que sur celui du reproche.

-« Vous me le répétez au moins dix fois par jour. » répondit l'agent du FBI avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à le faire dans ce cas ? » demanda la jeune femme en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Parce que je suis têtu. Et que je vous aime bien. » répondit Booth du tac au tac.

Le cœur de Temperence manqua un battement. Il l'aimait ? Non il l'aimait bien ! Pas un 'je vous aime' non un 'je vous aime bien'… Mais pourquoi aurai-t-elle, oh grand Dieu, voulut un 'je vous aime' de la part de Booth ? Qui soit dit en passant avait une sulfureuse avocate blonde maigre comme un clou qui l'attendait chez lui… En repensant à Tessa, Brennan ne put s'empêcher une grimace intérieur. La caricature du bau brun ténébreux et de la blonde sulfureuse. Super couple fantastico-génialissime à l'activité sexuelle hebdomadaire ultra développée. Oh, elle ne doutait pas qu'il y avait de l'amour dans leur couple mais… Elle n'arrivait pas à se représenter Booth follement amoureux… Pas lui qui était trop… exaspérant sarcastique, mystérieux… Trop Booth ! Elle balaya l'air de sa main. Booth souleva un sourcil devant ce geste qui – Brennan s'en rendait compte - n'avait extérieurement aucune raison d'être pour qui ne partageait pas le contenu de ses pensées.

-« Vous allez bien ? »

-« Oui… Soucieuse à cause de l'enquête. »

-« Quelle enquête ? On vient de résoudre celle là ! » dit Booth. « Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose que nous aurions fait de travers ? »

-« Non… Je parlais de 'L'Enquête'. » répondit Brennan comme si Booth devait savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Et il le savait. C'était un corps qu'ils avaient retrouvés deux semaines auparavant. Un corps en morceaux, c'était le mot qui collait. Et reconstruire un corps de 206 os éclatés en morceaux, alors qu'à côté il y avait d'autres enquête était pour Bones – enfin Brennan – un travail surhumain. Elle avait débuté par le bas du corps, mais finalement avait commencé le visage, qu'elle avait fini de reconstruire. Désormais, après l'avoir entré dans l'Angelator, ils avaient pu avoir un visage, deux jours auparavant, et ils avaient trouvé le nom de la victime, Carol Malone. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la raison de sa mort ni sont assassin.

-« Vous cogitez trop Bones. » lui dit le jeune homme. « Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

-« Oui sans doute… Et vous vous allez retrouvé Tessa ? »

-« C'est quoi cette question ? »

-« C'est pas une question c'est… Oh laissez tomber. »

-« Dîtes moi ! »

-« Non, laissez tomber. » répéta Brennan en battant l'air de sa main.

-« Bien, comme vous voulez. Bon, je vais y aller elle m'attend. »

-« Bonne soirée. » lui dit Brennan.

-« A demain Bones. »

Brennan lui lança une grimace. Oui, Seeley Booth était trop… Exaspérant !

xxx

Une douce lumière reignait dans la pièce, provoquée par des bougies un peu partout. Leurs flammes se reflétaient sur les carreaux crèmes du carlage du mur prés de la baignoire. Une chaîne Hi-fi posée sur un petit meuble diffusait un disque de Norah Jones.

Dans un bain moussant, Temperence se remettait de la dure journée – et de celles qui avaient précédé. Elle avait les yeux clos. Sur la petite table en bois blanc prés de la baignoire était posé un livre ouvert « Osselets » de Stephen King… Très divertissant pour elle qui travaillait tous les jours sur des os humains. La jeune enthropologue ouvrit les yeux et grimaça à cette pensée. Décidément, elle n'avait rien dans la vie à part son travail… Si elle avait Angela, son amie, l'une des seules. Mais il fallait être réaliste, elle ne faisait jamais rien pour la voir, prétextant toujours quelque chose pour ne pas y aller… Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle savait que sortir pourrait lui permettre de rencontrer du monde Et pourquoi pas quelq'un entre guillemets. Sa dernière histoire avait plus été un désastre sentimental qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en amour, peut être parce qu'elle avait été en manque d'apprentissage affectif après la disparition de ses parents.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir de lassitude… Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à quelque chose il fallait que cela est un rapport ( direct ou non - avec Booth ? Devait-elle vraiment s'avouer qu'elle… Etait amoureuse de Seeley Booth ?

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle travaillait avec des membres de la gente masculine, et jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça auparavan. Pourquoi aimait-elle Booth ?

xxx

((Anna Marina – Miss Halfway))

Dans une chambre d'une grande maison, les rayons de la lune s'infiltraient par les grandes fenêtres. Deux lampes de chevet, de chaque côté du grand lit, étaient allumées. Dans des draps de satin rouge, Booth et Tessa étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune avocate portait pour simple vêtement une des chemises blanches de son compagnon, qui lui ne portait qu'un pantalon noir. Ils reprenaient leurs esprits, après un corps à corps enflammé.

Booth se sentait désormais détendu. Ses dernières journées n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Mener deux enquêtes en même temps, c'était plutôt dur à suivre. Mais c'était surtout l'affaire Malone qui le préoccupait…. Cette pauvre fille avait eu le corps complètement pulvérisé. Cela faisait toujours froid dans le dos de Booth, de voir la foli dont étaient capables certains êtres humains. Mais il était là pour les arrêter…

Il sentit Tessa s'agiter contre lui. Un silence c'était installé entre eux depuis quelques minutes déjà, le jeune homme étant perdu dans ses pensées.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda la jeune avocate en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-« Au travail. » répondit Booth sachant parfaitement que cette réponse n'allait pas satisfaire sa compagne.

-« Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser. » assura Tessa. « Au moins quand nous sommes ensemble. »

-« Parce que tu ne penses pas à tes affaires toi ? » demanda Booth.

-« Si mais j'évite de le faire quand nous sommes ensemble, ou alors pendant que tu dors ! »

-« Je dors très peu. »

-« C'est bien ce que je dis, je n'y pense pas quand nous sommes ensemble. »

-« Désolé, mais le squelette d'une fille de 18 ans retrouvé explosé a tendance à m'omnubiler. »

-« Parce que tu crois qu'un innocent dans le couloir de la mort ça ne me préoccupe pas ? » demanda Tessa.

-« Nous y voilà encore une fois... » soupira Booth. « Chaque fois c'est pareil, tu me reproches de vivre pour mon travail et de te négliger… Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu passes quinze heures par jour à ton cabinet ? »

-« Oui, mais toi tu ne rentres pas le soir… Moi si. »

-« Nous avons tous les deux des métiers qui nous passionne, je crois qu'il va falloir se faire à l'idée que notre carrière passe avant tout. »

-« Pourtant, je serai prête à moins travailler si on pouvait avoir notre vie ensemble. »

Booth sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle parlai d'avenir… Ce que lui n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aborder en tant que sujet de discussion. Il l'aimait certes mais… Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait assez pour passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, comme elle semblait le vouloir.

Et… Depuis quelques temps, il y avait… Cette sorte de… Un sentiment étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire… Vis-à-vis de Brennan… Pas de l'amour… De l'attirance ? Non cela ne semblait pas en être… Une sorte de lien, qi'l sentait grandir et changer… Qu'il voulait voir grandir et changer. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir ça pour une personne comme Brennan… Et le fait de ne jamais savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, était assez frustrant, et gênant pour savoir si elle aussi avait perçu ce lien qui avait évolué. Mais pourquoi ce lien avait-il changé ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ça pour une coéquipière qui représentait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ? Elle était exaspérante, incontrôlable, avait réponse à tout et n'en faisait q'uà sa tête… Elle était aussi séduisante, brillante et il savait que sous se masque distant qu'elle affichait, elle était capable d'aimer bien plus qu'il ne pouvait sans doute l'imaginer.

Booth sortit de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas songer à Brennan comme ça, surtout quand il était en compagnie de Tessa. C'était vraiment malhonnête vis-à-vis d'elle et de lui-même. Il savait que ça n'allait pas bien avec Tessa. Ils se disputaient beaucoup, se reprochant toujours les mêmes choses, et lui avait fini par ne plus rien dire, las de répéter toujours les mêmes arguments.

Il devait dormir. Il était vraiment fatigué, avait beaucoup d'heures de sommeil en retard. Il s'excusa auprès de Tessa, se prépara et alla se coucher, pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

xxx

Aussi contradictoire que cela pouvait être, elle aimait Booth parce qu'il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme. Et aussi parce que bizarrement il semblait être le seul à pouvoir la comprendre. C'était étrange mais tout à fait vrai. Bien qu'ils soient complètement différent l'un de l'autre, ils semblaient aussi handicapés des sentiments l'un que l'autres. Ils ne montraient jamais ce qu'ils ressentaient et se cachaient derrière un masque distant et sarcastique…

Et ce dont avait vraiment envie Brennan, c'était de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque de Booth. Derrière cet air qu'elle détestait tant, et qu'elle adoptait pourtant parfois.

Elle tournait dans son lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, cela n'avait jamais été aussi évident… Mais ce soir elle s'était avoué ses sentiments. Alors il était normal qu'elle ne pense qu'à cela et également à l'objet de ses sentiments, son coéquipier… Seeley… Non définitivement, elle ne pourrait jamais l'appeler par son prénom.

Elle tournait dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil sans jamais le trouver. La nuit allait encore être longue elle le savait et cela ne faisait que repousser le sommeil. Elle se disait qu'elle finirait bien par arriver à fermer l'œil, au pire emportée par la fatigue… c'était étrange, mais elle ne ressentait plus aucune fatigue à cet instant.

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas arriver à dormir… Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper. Rrester là, à tourner dans son lit et à cogiter sur son amour ou non(amour vis-à-vis de son coéquipier n'était pas une occupation qui l'enchantait…

Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva.

xxx

-Eels : I need some sleep))

Le tic-tac du réveil était le seul repère qu'il avait du temps qui passait. Le silence régnait et il n'entendait que la respiration paisible et régulière de Tessa prés de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait des tas de choses dans la tête, sa presque semie-rupture avec Tessa, sa semie-attirance amoureuse pour Brennan et… Cette enquête sur Carole Malone qui malgré lui le travaillait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Toutes ses choses qui l'empêchaient de dormir… Il ne savait pas quoi fair, il était prés de deux heures du matin, il ne pourrait pas dormir plus… On avait beau être vendredi soir, il ne savait pourquoi, il avait comme une forte envie de la voir… Elle l'uns de ses principaux objets de pensées… Elle… Mais il ne se voyait pas débarquer chez elle dans le week end… Et ne se voyait pas tenir jusqu'à lundi…

C'était comme si ses sentiments lui avaient sauté à la figure. Depuis qu'il s'était dit, que plus rien n'était possible entre Tessa et lui… Il ne pensait qu'à elle Qu'à Bones… Elle était omniprésente dans son esprit et cela ne semblaient pas le surprendre finalement.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, non décidément, il ne trouverai pas le sommeil…

Il songea à une occupation et n'en trouva qu'une.

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Tessa…

xxx

((The Calling : Adrienne))

Les bureaux étaient presque déserts. Il y avait quelques rares insomniaques comme elle, qui étaient encore là. Jamais elle n'était venue ici après en être partie. Certes, elle y était déjà restée jusque tard dans la nuit, mais jamais elle n'était revenue.

Elle passa sa main sur l'interrupteur et les néons du laboratoire s'allumèrent les uns après les autres. Elle regarda les lieux déserts, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Elle avait pris dans son vestiaire une blouse , une paire de gans, et se saisissait à présent du dossier concernant l'affaire Malone. Elle le parcourut encore une fois, bien qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle l'avait lu tant de fois , à la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait les mettre sur une piste. C'est ce qu'elle fit à nouveau.

Elle travailla pendant quelques minutes, ne cessant de bailler à intervales réguliers. Elle en avait presque oublié Booth et l'heure qu'il était. Mais la fatigue se rappelait toujours à elle. Elle posa le rapport toxicologique qu'elle était en train de lire et dont elle connaissait déjà les résultats, et sortit de son laboratoire.

Un café était de rigueur.

xxx

Il gara sa voiture devant l'immense bâtiment qu'il connaissait bien maintenant depuis tout le temps qu'il y travaillait. Il arrêta le compteur et la musique stoppa instantanément. Il sortit de son véhicule, le vérouilla et entra dans le bâtiment. Il montra son badge au veilleur de nuit, qui fut étonné de le voir là à cette heure, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Booth ne portait pas de costume, juste un jean et une chemise.

Il monta à son service et trouva des bureaux presque déserts. Il se dirigea vers le sien et mit son ordinateur en route. Durant le trajet, la fatigue avait recommencé à se manifester et il avait besoin d'un café.

Il se dirigeait vers la machine quand il vit Brennan debout devant le distributeur. Il se figea. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle ici alors que lui aussi et qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient censés y être…

Elle l'objet de son insomnie était là alors qu'il voulait la fuir… C'était vraiment une situation dont il put saisir toute l'ironie.

Brennan était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, encore une fois tournées vers Booth, quand elle entendit une voix familière.

-« Bones ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Temperence se figea. 'Bones'… Oh non, c'était bien lui… Mais que faisait-il là à une heure pareille un vendredi soir alors qu'une blonde sulfureuse l'attendait chez lui…

Elle se retourna vers son coéquipier et lui sourit.

-« Booth ! Je pourrais vous poser la même question. »

-« Je… N'arrivais pas à dormir. »

-« Moi non plus… » répondit Brennan. Elle hésita…. « L'enquête Malone me préoccupe. »

Booth se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait la même excuse que lui…. Mauvais.

-« Moi aussi. » répondit Booth.

-« Vous n'avez pas passer votre soirée avec Tessa ? »

-« C'est quoi cette obsession que vous avez pour Tessa ? »

-« Ce n'est pas une obsession ! C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes là un vendredi soir alors que vous n'êtes pas seul. Moi encore je vis seule avec mes squelettes… Mais vous ? »

Booth lui donnait raison… Pouvait-il vraiment se confier à Brennan ? Après tout… S'il voulait se rapprocher d'elle, il fallait savoir faire des concessions...

- Disons que… Je suis sur le point de me séparer de Tessa. » répondit Booth.

-« Oh… Pour quelles raisons ? »

-« Ca ne fonctionne plus. » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-« Je suis désolée. »

-« Il ne faut pas… Je pense que ça fait un moment que ça aurait du se finir. »

-« Vous retrouverez sans doute quelqu'un. » dit Brennan qui silencieusement et au plus profond d'elle-même espérait que ce fut-elle.

Elle avait envie de connaître Booth différemment. Elle savait que ce n'était pas encore de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais une volonté que leurs relations changent.

-« Je ne sais pas… Il me faudrait… Quelqu'un qui comprenne que mon travail est la chose la plus importante… Et une personne qui pourrait devenir aussi importante que mon travail. »

-« Je suis pareille que vous, sauf que comme vous le savez je suis une handicapée des sentiments. »

-« Parce que vous pensez que je montre ce que je ressens ? » demanda Booth en soulevant un sourcil.

Bones sourit en secouant la tête. Non il avait raison. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation personnel, elle n'avait pas rêver.

Ce que venait de dire Brennan, lui rappelait ce qu'il ressentait… C'était quelqu'un comme elle qu'il lui fallait, enfin de compte.

-« Un café ? » l'interrogea Brennan.

-« Avec plaisir. »

Elle lui sourit.

Oui il voulait quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un comme Temperence Brennan.

Et cela se ferait, il le savait.

FIN


End file.
